Strange Angel
by MADAM BETH
Summary: My attempt at working Jill's pregnancy into the show....also my first attempt at getting into Nigel's head....


Disclaimer: Not mine, couldn't begin to tell you what I'd do with em' if they were…

Summary: Well, Jill's pregnant, so I am assuming Jordan will be too….basically it's my take on how it could work while simultaneously taking Sunset Division out….(Evil laugh)…..I'm a baaaaaaaadd person………oh yeah, it's from Nigel's point of view on top of that……                                                         

A Strange Angel 

Well, well, well…..I never would have imagined it, but Jordan Cavanaugh, rebel extraordinaire, has got a little bun in the oven. And she WON'T give up the name of the expecting father….being all very cryptic and secretive about it. Hmm…I believe this deserves a "Fancy that". Now, having the abnormally perverse and overly curious mind that I do, I can't help but watch her day in and day out for some sign of who Papa might be. And I have to say I'm impressed with her ability to keep it a secret this long. We have a pool on who it is and a separate but equally financially promising one on when Jordan will finally crack and tell us who it is. I had my money on 2 and a half days. I lost that one obviously but my guess in the Daddy pool is still showing some promise. 

"Good Morning, Love." I say casually leaning back in my chair to carry on my now routine morning prodding/harassment of Jordan in my quest to determine the identity of the baby's father. 

"Morning Nige." Jordan says hurrying past my desk so as to avoid my interrogation. 

Little does she know I've already planted numerous sticky notes all around her office for the purpose of slowly and systematically breaking her will and forcing her to reveal the baby's parentage. Ah, there's really nothing in the world like the gradual destruction of a fellow human being's will-power. 

"So, how's the baby making going? Have you and the father been out picking out the type of nappies to pamper the little fella in? Huh, maybe a little crib shopping at Babies R Us on the weekend?" 

I push my chair from the desk and swivel in my chair along side her until we reach her door which she slams behind her and I crash into. Uh-oh,  I sense a change about her today….she seems less willing to play the game and this troubles me greatly. Jordan has always been my most willing opponent when it comes to teasing. I stand and swing the chair back towards my desk and give a gentle push back into place. Quietly, I lay my ear to her door listening for…..anything. And now I realize that I've been a dick. Not only that, but I've hurt the feelings of one of my dearest friends. I know I have done this because I hear Jordan quietly sniffling. She's crying. Oh, Sweet Nancy, now I have to find a way to fix THIS. 

I don't say anything, I just slowly open the door, my eyes lowered in shame, but I can still see Jordan's face. She wipes her eyes quickly with a tissue and tries to regain her composure. 

"Oh, Sweety, I'm sorry……I didn't realize this teasing was bothering you so much." I say walking to her desk. She doesn't say anything just shakes her head and mumbles. I kneel down next to her and take her hand. 

"I promise I won't ever tease you about the baby thing anymore, I've been…a….a….selfish child about this trying to win the pool and all…" Jordan doesn't seem surprised about the pool, but she has worked here forever and obviously knows by now that we'll use anything to make a quick buck around here. 

"No…I know….it's just…..this is really, really hard for me to deal with….ya know? I mean, I'm pregnant….I have a lot of crazy hormone stuff going on….it's not just YOU Nige, it's this whole screwed up situation." She pauses for a second, as I look quizzically at her but still nod in feigned understanding. Finally she continues and I'm truly shocked by what she says. 

"I….what you said about picking stuff out with the father? I guess that just got to me well…..because….I sorta……kinda…..haven't even told him I'm pregnant yet." She said and bit the side of her lip shamefully. I could feel my eyes widen in amazement. 

"Jordan, Sweety, you've GOT to let this man, whoever he may be, know that you're pregnant with his child!! You can't just keep something like that from him, what if he wants to be involved, to help you out, what if he WANTS to be involved in the baby's life? You can't just let him go blissfully along through life, unaware of the responsibility he's missing out on!!" I can't help it. It just poured out of me. Now she's looking at me like I'm batty. Which, isn't entirely untrue. 

""Wow, Nigel, where did THAT come from?" She says and her composure is almost completely regained. She lays her head down on top of her desk and groans. 

"I can't, I just can't right now okay? Nothing good can come of telling him right now, I just need time to think things out….you know? This is gonna throw a monkey wrench into his life, he….he….he doesn't need to worry about this right now….he's got a lot on his plate as it is and….I don't wanna server him the second course yet when he hasn't even started the first alright?" she says and I nod, moderately disappointed that Jordan is taking solely the father's feelings into consideration when she's the one whose life has to majorly change…..not to mention her body… 

"You know……I know I'm the mouth of this place and I rarely shut up…..but I have been known to lend an ear from time to time for people…..but don't let that get out….I've got a reputation to uphold you know?" This gets a smile out of her. She eyes me cautiously and then crosses her arms in front of her.   
"I will tell you on one condition." She says and I grab a chair and sit backwards on it in anticipation. 

"And what's that my Sweet?" I ask preciously and Jordan points right between my eyes.   
"You have to pull out of the pool and be happy with the fact that you are the singular, privileged soul to be privy to this information." She says. I can only frown and sigh before sticking out my hand to shake hers in agreement. 

"Yeah…..alright." I say and Jordan seems confident in my dependability. 

Her face suddenly pales though and she sighs letting my hand drop. "You alright Love?" I say as Jordan closes her eyes and rubs her temples. 

"Yeah….I'm fine…..I just can't believe I am telling this to the mouth of the S….Northeast." She says and Chuckles. Then she sighs as I wait patiently for her to tell me who the father is. 

"It's a….the baby's father…is Woody." She says and bites her lip again. 

"Wow….well…..I suppose it would be a little difficult to tell him this…..what with him being on the other side of the country working to further his career and all and…." Jordan cuts me off. 

"Not helpin' Nige." She says and I cringe momentarily. 

"Sorry Babe….but…..well…..how did you……when did…….but he's in California….."I say stating the absolute most obvious. Jordan rubs her forehead.

"Well, he wasn't 2 months ago when we slept together." She said and I sighed this time. 

"Wait, so if you two were seeing each other, then…..why did….." Jordan looked shamefully down. I understood now. 

"You pushed him away didn't you? He was getting too close…you….you were falling in love with him and you pushed him away…..YOU made him take that job in LA." I say and shake my head. 

"Yea, yea, I did. And I've been regretting it ever since. Even more so now that I'm….in a …..condition." She says and I mentally curse her for her stubborn mule-like ways. 

"Oh, Jordan, Sweety, you've GOT to tell him….I mean….this is…..this is…..WOODY. Mr. Reliable! I mean, you wouldn't have anything to worry about…..he'd come back!" I say chuckling at her concern. She looks up at me sadly, and I know why she's worried now. 

"I know he'll come back Nige, of course he would…and he'd be throwing away an awesome new career and I……can't let him do that….I can't screw up another person's life like that….it's happened too many times….too many for me to even count. All I'm good at is screwing up people's lives." She says and I shake my head. 

"No." I say and Jordan throws her eyes sideways at me.

"No?" She says and laughs sarcastically. I take her face gently but firmly in my hands. 

"You are a passionate, caring, driven person Jordan. You care more for the people who come in here than anyone who's ever worked in this field. You're like the Robin Hood for the dead, bringing……bringing to justice those who have wronged them….you're playful and fun, a wonderful dresser…" We share a laugh and then I continue. "You hide it pretty well Jordan Cavanaugh….but you ARE a good person whether you like it or not. We all see it. And if you don't do this…if you let Woody go on blissfully unaware that he's a daddy….then well, you're gonna lose a lot of credibility around here babe." Wow. I'm impressed with MYSELF. I didn't know I had that in me… 

Jordan sighs once again and nods. 

"What..is…is that a yes?" I ask playfully as Jordan stares at the telephone. She nods again. 

"Yes. It's a yes…I'm gonna call him." She says and I stand and kiss the top of her head. 

"Good girl." I say and head towards the door. I stop when Jordan says my name. 

"Ummm….Nigel…..would you….stay in here with me while I call him?" She asks and I just smile and nod, turning back to sit next to her and I take her hand. She picks up the phone with her free hand and dials with one finger. Her head pops up and I listen quietly urging her on with my eyes. 

"Yeah…Hi Woody? It's Jordan. Do you think maybe you could get back to Boston for the weekend….there's…….. something I need to talk to you about." She says and turns to look at me and smiles. I smile back. 

It's Firday, Jordan is practically a basket case. She's knocking things over around the morgue, forgetting to do stuff, the poor girl's head just isn't in the game today. And on top of the Woody just rang me at my desk and told me he's already here and he wants to surprise Jordan at work. Well, of course I told him he could, it would seem suspicious if I said not to come….so he's on his way up the elevator right now….and Jordan has no idea. I can't help it. My mind likes sticky situations. I have a morbid fascination with watching people squirm and that's exactly what I am going to do. I put a pencil in my mouth to keep from smiling and rubber neck towards the elevator when I hear the doors opening. Out steps Woody smiling and unaware. 'Look at him'  I think shaking my head in mild regret. He spots me and sneaks through the crowded office over to me. 

"Hey Nigel, how's it going?" He asks and I stand pulling the pencil out of my mouth. And then I start to panic a little. 

"Uh, just lovely, Jordan's in her office, go there. Quickly." I say and push him towards her door. Woody goes slowly watching me as he moves.

 Hopefully me acting oddly will slip under his radar seeing as how he already thinks that I'm nuts. He gently pushes open Jordan's door still watching me and slips in. The blinds are open and I watch as he goes to her and gives her a hug. It would be a lot easier to not feel bad about this if the two of them weren't so damn cute together. I feel like I'm intruding. Not that I'm gonna stop but I still feel bad. A little. 

Jordan nervously stands and allows him to embrace her and I see her relax into his arms. Oh yeah, they've slept together. Jordan runs her hand gently up Woody's back and lets it stop wrapped around the back of his neck. She uses this vantage point to pull his face down to hers and she kisses him on the forehead softly. Woody blushes and then smiles. When Jordan pulls away, Woody guides her over to the couch and they sit down together. Jordan turns so that her knees are just touching Woody's. She reaches out to take his hands in hers and Woody smiles unaware of what he's about to hear. Jordan takes a deep breath and begins to speak. I switch between watching Jordan speak and watching Woody's reaction. All Woody does is nod for the first few moments and Jordan's head bobs as she speaks. It isn't until Woody's head snaps up that I realize she's finally told him. Neither of them are speaking now. It's probably for the best. Woody needs a few moments to take this all in. 

            After about 2 minutes, he still hasn't let go of Jordan's hands and he begins rubbing small circles on top of them with his thumbs. Jordan begins to speak and Woody responds by shaking his head no to whatever she is saying. I assume it's the spiel about him staying in LA and he doesn't have to change his life because of this. As Jordan continues to ramble on and Woody keeps shaking his head, he makes the first move to shut her up and gently wraps his arms around her. He pulls her to his chest and kisses the top of her head. Jordan continues to speak and only stops when Woody begins to rock back and forth. He shuts her up finally by taking her chin between his pointer finger and thumb and tilting her head. She looks into his eyes for a few seconds before Woody bends forward a little and kisses her lips. Jordan puts her hand up on his chest and I think for a second that she might push him away. But instead, she lets her hand slide up his chest and rests it on his shoulder. I can't help but smile at the two of them. It's at this moment that I realize I'm not alone in my snooping. I turn to my left and right to find Bug, Lily, and Dr. Macy all watching as well. They're all smiling happily at the couple in the office. 

"Well, I believe you chaps all owe me a bit of money." I say smirking. They all groan and I smile as the crumpled green bills flutter to my desk. Hey, I didn't tell them who the father was, and I never said I was an angel….

**Well, that was my attempt at working Jill's pregnancy into the show while at the same time taking out "Sunset Division"…..So drop me a line and tell me what you think….**


End file.
